narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Yujo
, , |romaji=Yujo Arashi |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O- |birthdate= March 6 |deceased state=Alive |classification=Sage, S-Rank |age-part1=17 |height-part1= 6ft |weight-part1=165 lb |nature type=Ice Release, Blaze Release, Sound Release~Learned Via The Otokage, Fire Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release |Kekkei Genkai= Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release, Eight Gates, Ice Release, |academy age=7 |chunin age=9 |affiliations= Fire Temple, Land Of Fire, Otogakure |clan=Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, Yuki Clan, |shippuden=No |relationship = Arashi Riku~Father, Tessuhai Tsuyo~Uncle |unique traits = Only User of Black Ice, 仙族の才, Senzoku no Sai, Sennin Mōdo, Able to Move at 1st Gate speed while in Full Sprint, Able to preform One-Handed Kata, Earth Grudge Fear |jutsu = , Amaterasu, Blaze Release Armor, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Shield of Black Flames, Kamui , Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Horrifying Blow, Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: One Horned White Whale, Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard , Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness , Grudge Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Replacement , Blade of Wind, Beast Wave Palm, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Little Toe Attack, Morning Peacock, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind Sage Mode (Enjaku Kokka), Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Sightless Strike, Sage Art: Armor, Sage Art: Blinding Flash General Techniques, Shushin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka, Bunshin no Jutsu, Body Flame Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Uzumaki Sealing Technique |tools= Shinigami Mask, Standard Ninja Tools, Various Sealing Scrolls, Sealing Tag}} Background A Fathers' Decision Sixteen years ago, and in the early weeks of spring, an Uchiha baby was born. With his father, the illustrious Arashi Riku, this boy was to be destined for greatness; that would be true, if Riku was going to raise him at all. Unfortunately for the boy, his father didn't deem himself fit for Fatherhood, and decided to abandon his first born son. But where to leave this child, who his very blood runs through, and what legacy to leave him? Riku very quickly decided somewhere in the Land of Fire is where his child would be left. He wanted his son to be left a place safe from attack, and away from the chaos Konoha seems to harbor, so the Fire Temple would be the perfect place. Riku would travel from his home in Kumogakure, all the way to the Land of Fire, eventually to the Fire temple. On the front steps of the Temple, Riku kissed his sons' forehead, and left an inscription for Tsukuyomi, leaving behind the secrets of Riku's life, though this seal would only be active if Yujo made eye contact with his Father, Riku. Along with the Memento of Riku's abilities, Yujo was given the necklace that held the tip of the Hachibi's horn that was severed back when the Jinchuriku raged. With that, Riku shushined away, and left his son to brave his life without any of his parents. The Temples' Young Prodigy The next morning, the Monks of the temple came across the Young Arashi child, immediately those Monks took him into the Temple, as if he was their own child. The nameless child grew quickly, learning humility, and the ways of the temple, and taking after his father he was an adept fighter at the age of 6, learning the Traditions, and Fighting styles of the Fire Temple, mastering them in no time at all. The nameless child was a year before he was to be named by the Temple leader, though to prove he was fit to deserve such an honor, he was going to be needed to be deemed worthy by the Goddess the Monks worshiped, Guanyin. The Gifts of the Hermit Group Appearance Personality Abilities Stuff for later Tools, and Seals~